


Perpetual Rain

by professorClayton



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, M/M, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professorClayton/pseuds/professorClayton
Summary: In the hundred years Link had been asleep, the kingdom of Hyrule fell into ruin. Surrendering to destiny, our hero began his quest, deciding his first destination should be to the Divine Beast Vah Ruta, whose trunk plagues Zora’s Domain with endless rain. Along the way, he meets a charismatic prince who seems to be hell-bent on stealing Link’s heart with that 100-watt smile.





	1. Blood Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link reaches the Rabia Plain, experiences a new horror, and receives some advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I began this as a writing warm-up. I’ve been working on an original project since January of this year, but for the past few months I’ve found myself hitting a wall, and unable to continue the story. My creativity is in hibernation, so I decided I’d work on a fan-fiction, something I haven’t done in *years*. This is actually my first post on AO3, so a warning for potential formatting errors.
> 
> This story is mostly based around my own experience playing Breath of the Wild. Of course, I added details and molded the events to fit a narrative, but for the most part this’ll follow the story.
> 
> I also wrote this in memoriam for all the SidLink fics that have been abandoned. RIP all those glorious fluffy/smutty fics.
> 
> And a final thought, I haven’t decided if this will venture into more smutty territory. We’ll see as we go along, but for now. Fluffy stuffsies.

The calming night wind wrapped around Link’s body as he surveyed the landscape of Rabia Plain. The fresh air and pleasant, natural scent of the flora and fauna tickled at his nose, and he sighed in contentedness. His trek to the first Divine Beast on his map had started after a fulfilling rest at the Inn within Kakariko Village. Having been his first formal sleep since he awoke from the Shrine of Resurrection, he felt refreshed and ready to take on this vast and changed world he once thought he understood.

* * *

“You must infiltrate the Divine Beasts that were stolen away by Ganon 100 years ago and bring them back to our side,” Lady Impa’s words echoed in his ear. “You are Zelda’s only hope… and Hyrule’s, as well.”

In such a large world, where would he go first? At Impa’s suggestion, he decided to take the closest Divine Beast to the village: the Divine Beast Vah Ruta, once piloted by the Zora Champion, Mipha. When she spoke the Zora princess’s name, Link felt a change inside him—a sad tugging at the pit of his stomach. He could not understand why, initially. Impa had spoken of the fall of the Champions of Hyrule, so he attributed that feeling to one of loss, a grief of his past life.

Equipped with the Sheikah Slate at his hip, Link set off the following morning.

“Um, Champion Link?” A small voice called to him while the sun had barely peeked over the horizon. He turned to find a young Sheikah woman, holding a scabbard-sheathed sword, and a shield made of wood and metal. “I-I’m… Paya. Impa’s granddaughter. I thought you might be needing these, for the impending journey.”

Young Paya’s face flushed a scarlet that Link raised a quizzical eyebrow toward. She blinked as she looked in any direction but his own, and held the weapons out to him with her arms straight. “We Sheikah of the village of Kakariko wish you luck in your quest! And! We, uh! Hope you return to tell us of your victories soon!”

Her loud and flustered proclamation made Link smile, and he graciously took her offerings. He bowed to her, and turned on his heel, dashing away.

Paya fell to her knees, her willpower spent, and could do naught but admire the Champion of Hyrule’s strong legs take him further and further out of her sight.

* * *

On the plain, Link pulled the Sheikah Slate from his belt. The terrain looked flat and high, and if he could muster the arm strength to carry himself via parasail to the opposing plains, he would follow the path right to Zora’s Domain. Toward the northeast, he found a traveler sitting beside a campfire in the small woods, huddled close to it as a means of keeping himself warm in the cold night.

The traveler smiled a weak smile when he saw Link approach. “Good evening.”

The Champion smiled in response, and squat at the fire. His layered, blue tunic had kept him mostly warm, but his fingers had been nipping with the chilled air.

The man cleared his throat. “‘Tis a beautiful evening, right? Not a cloud in the sky, not even the moon has the boldness to show her face.”

Link nodded, stoic as ever.

The traveler remained silent for a moment, before extending a hand toward the young Hylian. “Eryck.”

Link took his hand, and shook, before signing the four letters of his own name with his free hand.

“Oh.” Eryck chuckled, a bit nervous. “Link. I thought your silence was a bit… uh, no offense, suspicious, but. I apologize. I made an assumption.”

Link shook his head. _None taken_ , he signed swiftly.

Eryck looked to the sky. Another beat placed itself in their company, but Link could tell the man was no longer afraid of him. “Link, I must admit to you that I consider myself… a man of the stars. I take pride in my astronomical studies, the constellations and celestial bodies that preside over Hyrule.”

Link cocked his head in curiosity.

“I mean, I keep a journal to mark the phases of the moon. I consider it quite a wonder of our universe when the light of the night hides itself, in the tiniest of increments.” Eryck pulled out a small notebook from the bag that rest at the trunk of the tree behind him. “And based on these entries, tonight, the moon should be in its waxing crescent phase.”

The man held out the journal to the Champion, who stared intently at the drawing on the page. The circle of the moon had been scribbled in, dark lead zig-zags taking most of the shape, save for a small sliver of unmarked white on the page.

“There should be the slightest of light from the moon in the sky tonight, and yet there is none.”

Link looked to the canvas of dark blue, cascading over the top of Hyrule. Several stars twinkled bashfully upon his gaze, but he noted that no moon was visible.

“This may be the worrywart in me, but I feel that, with all that has happened to this ruin of a kingdom, something is wrong.”

As if on cue, Link’s ears perked at the faintest sound of music coming from the furthest reaches of the plain. Eryck had noticed as well, and he turned to face its direction. “Is that… an accordion? Who’s playing it?”

Link held up a palm to make short of Eryck’s loud inquisitions. Keeping himself crouched to the ground, he camouflaged himself into the tall grass and trees and approached the sound, right hand hovering over the hilt of his gifted sword.

The darkness of the night helped cloak his body in hiding, but it benefited the figure playing that somber tune upon the rock looking over Rutala River. Link had approached it sooner than he’d realized, but kept himself stationary when the music stopped.

The figure sighed, and looked to the sky.

“What a dreadful night,” he cooed, solemnly packing away the small accordion at his side.

The Champion followed his gaze, and found that the sky was slowly fading from the calming blue to a frightening maroon, clouds flying overhead at a speed he’d never seen before. In shock, he raised himself to his feet, ignoring the squawk of surprise from the figure once he’d revealed himself.

The moon appeared. A full sphere.

Of red.

Once it hung high in the sky, a familiar voice rang in his mind.

 _Link_ …

Zelda’s voice filled the far corners of his mind, full of worry and alertness.

_Be on your guard… Ganon’s power grows under the hour of a Blood Moon._

Link could see over the cliff of the plain, straining his eyes as much as he could to see the bokoblins on the opposing land dancing merrily as they glowed in the night.

_Please, be careful._

Link nodded, assuaging his own momentary fears, as he turned to the figure. The light of the Blood Moon illuminated the musician in a suspenseful crimson, and yet the face of this figure seemed to be afraid of him.

“P-Please! I mean no harm, I’m just a traveling bard, look, I’m trying to understand the songs of my late teacher, please don’t hurt me.”

The flamboyant Rito sunk to the ground, holding his large hands together in a pleading performance that made Link frown. He took a few steps towards him, noting the shivers of the bird-man’s shoulders. He tapped him, twice, in quick succession, and waited until one eye peeked out at him.

 _I’m not going to hurt you_ , Link signed clear and slow. _I was just curious as to who was playing the music_.

The Rito sighed some large sigh as he let swiped at his head, as if wiping the sweat from his brow. “Oh, thank Hylia. I apologize,” he gulped, still shaken.

Link introduced himself, all the while wondering if his appearance was truly that terrifying.

“It is good to meet you, Link. My name is Kass. I’m a bard from the Rito tribe in the Hebra region. I’ve been traveling about Hyrule to understand the songs my previous teacher had written.”

Link signed, _yes, you mentioned that earlier_.

Kass laughed a bit too hard. “I suppose I did. That red moon frightened me so, I thought I would lose more than a couple of feathers.”

Link signed, _Blood Moon_.

Kass sobered at his words. A thoughtful finger reached his beak, and his eyes closed. “A Bloody Moon? That phrase sounds so familiar…”

The sky changed once more, fading from the sinister scarlet hue to the serene blue it had been before, with a crescent moon hanging among the stars. The two let out a breath, relieved of the horrific painting.

“Traveler, where are you headed now?”

The Hylian pointed in the direction of the large mechanical elephant in the distance. _Vah Ruta_ , he signed.

Kass tilted his head in confusion. “You’re going to Zora’s Domain? It’s nearly flooded from the water spouting out Vah Ruta’s trunk.”

Link, deciding not to indulge in the details, merely signed _I’m going to stop it_.

Kass took a brief moment to analyze his statement before chuckling to himself. “It’s a dangerous path to the palace of the Zora’s. The rivers and roads are swarming with Lizalfos equipped with arrows of electricity, you should be careful.”

Link held out a thumbs up.

“Of course, of course. Let me know how it goes, yes? I’m sure I’ll find you again.”

Without wasting any time, the Hylian gave a casual salute of farewell, and dashed to the cliff, throwing his paraglider out to carry him to the land before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I lured you in with the promise of SidLink and half of that pairing has yet to make an appearance. He’s gonna be in the next chapter, but of course I needed an expository first chapter. Also I just thought my own first Blood Moon was poetic and beautiful and horrifying on Rabia Plain and I couldn’t help but put it into the fic.
> 
> Please let me know what you think! Constructive, though. It won’t do me much good if I get comments telling me it’s garbage or bad, I generally tend to just ignore those.


	2. Expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link meets Sidon, the Zora Prince, and vows to aid his people from Vah Ruta’s wrath.

Link was in bad shape.

The bard Kass had warned him, indeed, of the treachery along the path to the Zora’s, but he hadn’t even brushed the dangers of the lands before it. Surrounding the Lanayru Tower were ice keese and a cruel ice wizzrobe, neither of which Link had encountered yet on his quest. The freezing air and wet rain had been a deadly combination, and he was unsure if he was in the clear yet even after he slayed the beasts.

His legs carried him to the pathway, a safe haven away from the enemies he had yet to face, and he collapsed against the rocky mountains along the Zora River. He grimaced in agony as he held himself, body shivering and teeth chattering from the cold.

Link’s mind raced for some sort of solution to this issue. It wouldn’t do the kingdom much good if their supposed hero died from hypothermia. He rummaged through his pack before finding the skewer of spicy peppers and meat he had prepared back on the Great Plateau. Link silently prayed to the Gods that it was still as potent now as it had been then, and began devouring the food, realizing he had been starving for quite a while. With every bite, his body began to rise in temperature, and despite the tears in his eyes from the heat of the spicy pepper, he was grateful to his past self for making too much.

When he was clear of the freeze, he decided to take a short breather to glance at his map on the Sheikah Slate. The road, only a few feet from his weary body, would lead him straight to his destination, no doubt. Link sighed in relief, eager to get back to business, but his body wouldn’t allow him to stand until it had a rest. He cursed himself for letting his body experience the soft bed back in Kakariko’s Inn—the cold ground wouldn’t be enough.

His consciousness slowly leaving him, he crawled behind some bushes, a hiding spot from any onlookers, be they Hylian or monster. Slumber overtook him shortly after.

* * *

Link felt a gaze on him. No, not a gaze; that was an understatement. Something was _staring_ at him.

Link, now awake but with eyes remaining shut, let his right hand slowly travel to the sword in its sheath at the base of his back, and in one quick fluid motion, opened his eyes and dashed forward, holding the blade to the neck of his voyeur.

“Ah.”

A large, red-skinned Zora’s eyes were fixed on him alright, in fear, in regret, and in wonder. Link’s harsh glare bore directly into his golden pupils in an attempt to intimidate the creature, and it seemed to be working.

The Zora man’s mouth twisted into a hysterical smile, his sharp teeth bearing into Link’s mind as a weapon in their own right.

“What… form!”

Link’s eye twitched at his volume.

“You have me pinned, and I could potentially be slaughtered without any means to protect myself! It’s spectacular! You’re a real warrior! You’re exactly what I’ve been looking for!”

Link’s expression didn’t change, but he backed away from the Zora in order to voice his questions.

_Why were you staring at me sleeping?_

The Zora smiled brighter. “A Hylian speaking with his hands! I haven’t seen met one of your kind in ages! Let’s see, I apologize, my interpretations may be a bit rusty… Hmm. Sleeping... Eyes… oh!”

The Zora crossed his legs, sitting before Link like some sort of pupil to an instructor, and the Hylian noticed the large amounts of decor dressing him: a plume on the top of his head, steel shoulderpads, a damp kerchief tucked into the jewelry at his neck, and silver adornments on his wrists, ankles, around his waist…

To Link, the only words to describe his appearance were “royal,” and “busy.”

“I saw you from atop that watchtower,” he pointed to one of the pillars at the edge of a glowing bridge above the raging rapids of the Zora River.

Link clicked his tongue at his careless mistake. Clearly, he hadn’t surveyed the surrounding area well enough before passing out.

“In any case, I’ve been looking for someone to assist me with the Divine Beast! Lately, all it’s been doing is raining in our province… And the only way to stop Vah Ruta’s spouts is through shock arrows. I’m sure you’re well aware, but we Zora can’t wield such arrows. We’d face a certain death from any electricity!”

Link responded, _I need shock arrows to take care of Vah Ruta? That seems simple enough for me._

The Zora analyzed his gestures, and responded once he concluded Link’s meaning. “Yes! Yes, as it should be! A Hylian warrior like yourself would be a great help to our cause! You’re truly our only hope!”

To his ears, the Zora’s words seemed like some sort of plea, but to his eyes, the Zora was excited, as if he found an answer to a question that had been mulling about in his brain.

He clapped his hands together. “This is excellent! I’ll lead you straight to the palace. Father will be so pleased to see someone like you aiding us in such an hour of need!”

He flashed Link a smile that made the young warrior’s body respond in a peculiar way: he could feel his face heat up, like young Paya’s had back in Kakariko Village.

“Oh, please excuse my rudeness, I forgot to introduce myself!” The Zora stood, and Link realized how much the Zora towered over him—if Link could stand on the shoulders of the average-sized Hylian adult male, he’d still be a few inches short of reaching the other’s height.

“I am Sidon, prince of the Zora!”

His sharp teeth glinted, and Link decided that his smile was the true weapon. Pushing the thought out of his mind, he introduced himself in return.

“L… I…. N…” Prince Sidon stopped before interpreting the final letter. “You mean to tell me your name is Link?”

The Hylian nodded.

“It sounds so familiar… tell me, have you been to visit in the past year? Before the torrential rains, we entertained many a Hylian traveler in our banquet hall!”

Link shook his head. He figured why it would sound familiar to him, but due to his own memory loss remained silent.

“Hmm… Well, in any case, it’s a very strong name for such a powerful man! I would be honored if you would allow me to escort you to the palace!”

Brushing off the storm of compliments, Link signed, _I accept your invitation._

Sidon didn’t require any further translation as he received the message clearly. “As a general warning, there are several armored Lizalfos in the coming areas. Some are equipped with their standard weaponry, but one pesky lizard got his hands on a bow and some of those shock arrows. If I may make such a selfish request, please don’t allow me to die at the hands of such a lame monster!”

Link brows furrowed to the bridge of his nose. _I won’t, you have nothing to worry about._

“I’ll assume that means I’m in your capable hands; we don’t have time to waste for me to make accurate interpretations. Onward!”

Without giving him ample time to react, Prince Sidon scooped Link onto his shoulders, the tail protruding from his head falling over Link’s thigh, and began the trek to Zora’s Domain. Link let slip a yelp as he gained his balance atop the Zora, feeling once again the burn on his cheeks.

Sidon laughed, “Your voice is adorable! You must let me hear you speak!”

Link eyes cast downward at the road before them. He leaned over Sidon’s headfin to let his hands speak in the prince’s vision.

_I don’t use my voice. It’s easier to construct my statements with my hands._

Sidon merely kept walking, but Link could tell his words had reached the Prince. “I’ll find a way to get you to speak, my friend.” He promised plainly, once they crossed the Inogo Bridge.

* * *

From Sidon’s shoulders, Link was able to make quick work of several of the monsters along the way, using his touch to alert the Prince of which way to turn. With the string of his bow constantly pulled back and arrows constantly nocked, Link absently began to think of the Zora Prince as a mount, albeit one with a ferociously constant mouth.

“Amazing! That arrow hit him square in the eye! Nothing less from a spectacular hero like yourself!”

Link hardly paid any attention to Sidon’s words. When he was fighting, he gave little thought to anything being said, only being drowned out in his other heightened senses.

Eventually, the pair cleared out a small meadow of a Lizalfos encampment, with a small cooking pot housed underneath a rock from the unforgiving storm. Empty stone bowls and spoons littered around the fire, and the Hylian brushed away the dirt in the rain. Link considered the scene quite civilized for members of Ganon’s army.

“I haven’t taken a stroll like that in quite some time! Usually, I simply swim around the province as too much time on land tends to dry us Zora out, but the rain pouring has been quite the benefit!”

Link stirred the stew of mushrooms and wild game he had begun preparing, stealing quick glances at Sidon. His height had proven to be a bit too much for the natural shelter, and he was hunched over to look out at the weather. Sidon caught Link’s gaze, and his smile stretched wider across his lips.

“Are you preparing us food? How hospitable! You’re truly such an astounding person, Sir Link!”

His heart rate sped. Link set the ladle to the side of the pot.

_It’s the least I can do. You’ve been a great help to me along the way._

“If there’s anything I can do to help our hero, I’ll gladly do it! As long as it’s not stepping foot in the Gerudo Desert! Ha ha! I jest, us Zora couldn’t even make it that far without drying out!”

The sense of humor this Zora prince had wasn’t impressing Link, but his demeanor sure was endearing. _Then, may I ask you a question?_

“Anything, my friend!”

Link’s hands moved with calculated and precise gestures. _If your home is in such turmoil, why do you smile so much?_

A sudden lightning strike hit the grass right beside their hideaway, accompanied by one of the loudest thunderclaps Link had ever heard in his lifetime. His hands went to his ears as he flinched, and he turned to Sidon.

The prince’s smile had faltered, albeit for just a moment, and he sat himself against the wall of rock behind them. “For my people, I must remain positive, give them hope. I’ve sought the assistance of several other travelers, but no one has attempted to help us. We’ve lost so much since the Calamity, and I try to be a beacon for them.”

The conversation fell into silence, Link hands remaining at his side. He sat beside the Zora, contemplating the burden they both carried. The heavy rain pattered away at the long, green grass, and the stew in the cooking pot bubbled with growing heat.

The Hylian raised his palms over his lap, delicately forming his words. _I understand what you mean. You want to be able to help your people, to live up to their expectations._

Prince Sidon looked at Link, his eyes hard-focused on him. “Pardon my bluntness, but I don’t think you really understand. You’re a skilled swordsman, you have excellent marksmanship—to what standard could you be held up to that you couldn’t handle?

His voice seemed to echo in the enclosed space around them, and Link’s mind recovered something he once thought was lost:

A memory of the princess from a hundred years prior, and his last moments of consciousness upholding his position as her personal guard.

_I failed someone close to me. I couldn’t be there for them in a moment they really needed me, and everything I do from this point on is to make reparations._

Sidon’s cheeks flushed, and he bashfully turned away from the Hylian. “I… apologize. My comment was impudent, please forgive me.”

Link shrugged, standing up and brushing the seat of his tunic. He returned to the pot, sampling the stew. Sidon was still turned away from him, and Link furrowed his brow deep in thought.

“...Food’s ready,” he croaked, voice uncomfortable in his throat.

The prince turned to him in surprise, his smile recovering bit by bit. “Did you just speak? I was right, you do have an adorable voice! Please, speak more!”

Sidon was advancing on Link, groping at his smaller body playfully. Link cackled like a child, both signing and gasping “ _stop_ !” He swat away at Sidon’s hands, and the Zora relented. Catching his breath, he signed, _Feeling better_?

With a nod, Sidon grinned. “Thank you, Link.”

Link bit the inside of his mouth, and put a spoonful of the stew into one of the stone bowls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, the beginning of this chapter triggered a memory for me. I remember this website for Zelda fans existing a long time ago (not Zelda Dungeon or Zelda Universe) and it had Choose Your Own Adventure stories about Link and I, at like, age nine, began reading one and got super upset when I reached a bad end where Link got decapitated and it literally said “Link saw his body without a head...” It honestly stayed with me longer than I care to admit.
> 
> Anyway, the big boi himself is here! I feel like my pacing’s a bit too fast with a relationship developing between the two, but I have so much I’d like to write so we need to get them to Zora’s Domain ASAP.


End file.
